


Tomorrow Will Be Sunny

by ReaperShadCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperShadCat/pseuds/ReaperShadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold out tonight, but Reiner is warm. A short little fluffy fic written between classes. Manga spoilers!! Not that people seem to warn for that on here, but I figure I should anyways..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Will Be Sunny

Reiner couldn't sleep. It was a bit too cold that night, but that wasn't the only problem. Beside him, someone was rubbing their head against his pillow like a cat, making soft sounds and snuggling closer until they lay on top of Reiner's chest, curled up over him. The man being cuddled didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was.

Bertholdt slept in stupid positions all the time, and it usually never bothered Reiner. That night, however, it made it hard for Reiner to sleep, as Bertl was directly on top of him, and while Bertl wasn't too heavy proportionally, he WAS still considerably large and put quite some pressure on Reiner's chest.

Reiner sighed, trying to shift himself away enough to breathe still and yet not alarm or wake Bertholdt. It was difficult, and his final result involved a mildly uncomfortable arm position, but he managed to wrap his arms around his friend and nuzzle his nose into Bertl's neck, making a soft yawning sound as he did. 

He could feel the softness of Bertl's belly as he lay next to it, a soft warmth that rose and fell with Bertl's wheezy sleep breaths. His head against his friend's chest, he could hear the soft rhythm of Bertl's beating heart, and the soft flow of air in his lungs. Though it was cold around them, Bertl was wonderfully warm - toasty, even, and Reiner knew he was, too. Of all the curses and blessings that came from being a human as well as a titan, the best, without doubt, was being able to be your favorite person's heated blanket on days that it was cold, and it was especially wonderful when they, too, could do the same for you.

If anyone would have bothered to look at them for any length of time, they would have seen a soft, pleasant haze of steam lifting off of their skin, but in the cold, it would be hard to discern why. Besides, that didn't matter right now - right now, the two were a mass of twined limbs, two halves of a puzzle fit into a whole, a pile of snuggling sleepy toasty boys. Reiner couldn't help but fall asleep with a huge grin on his face. Tomorrow, he figured, curled up against Bertl's chest, will be the sunniest day in weeks.


End file.
